Monsters
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: Karakaura High, the school for vampires. Here, teenage vampires are brought together, and just like any other high school there is love, anger, bullying, social status, etc. But what happens when jealousy comes into play? WARNING: YAOI Ratings may change
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Yo people! I have been addicted lately to vampire fics thanks to stories like From Dawn to Dusk, Blood and Ice and Soulmates. So I hope I'll actually be able to make a decent vamp fic.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but if did then…..WHY ISN'T GRIMMJOW SCREWING ICHI'S BRAINS OUT?

* * *

_Monsters_

_We are monsters lurking in the dark.  
__We do not live to kill.  
__But we kill for a purpose.  
__This purpose is the reason we live._

_Our blood screams and thirsts for others' blood.  
__We quench this thirst by covering our hands with lives.  
__The lives of innocent people.  
__We are hated for this._

_But those mortals do not understand how we feel.  
__It is not we who chose what we are.  
__It is not we chose to kill.  
__It is what we are, monsters lurking in the dark._

_~ MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan (when she had nothing to do)_

_

* * *

_The students came out of their last class, suddenly filling the halls with adolescents. It was the end of the day, 6:00 pm. Feeding time. Every student's favorite time of the day. The time when the moon came up and the sun went down, the time they could show their true colors and roam the earth ,searching for their prey. Yes, these students are what are commonly known as vampires.

Karakura Academy, an academy located on an isolated island in Japan. It is publicly know as the school for the perfect. Most students here come from either powerful or rich families or are extremely good looking. But in truth, this school is composed of the vicious creature called vampires. In the morning, these children are your average high school teens, but after dusk, they turn into monsters who are let loose by the school into the forest surrounding the said school and are allowed to search for their meal.

This academy is divided into 2 parts, each with its own head and of course, uniform. The Shinigami side, as it is commonly known as, is headed by Mr. Yamamoto. Here they have 13 divisions, every division has its own specialty (like the 12th division is in charge of the sciences), so like most high schools, the students move from one building to another for their various classes. They also have ranks such as Captain, who is usually either a teacher or the president of the class, Lieutenant, who is the secretary or vice-president of the class, and 3rd seat and 4th seat and so on. Their uniform also consists of a black jacket (or whatever you call that) with the school coat of arms and a pair of white pants while the girls' uniform consist of a black jacket (or what ever you call that once again) with the school coat of arms once again and a short white skirt. Both boys and girls have a necktie corresponding to their specific rank:

Captain- white

Lieutenant- grey

3rd seat- green

4th seat- blue

And 5th and so on- brown

Now moving on to the Arrancar side. It is headed by a man called Souske Aizen. One difference here is that there are no divisions, only that every Arrancar is ranked by order in accordance to when they entered the school. For example, guy A enrolled earlier then guy B so guy A's rank is higher (Ok, that was sort of algebra so feel free to ignore that).

But the numbers 1-10 are special ranks given to the most powerful Arrancars. In fact, they are respected to such a point that they are given another name. They are the Espada. The Espada's numbers are engraved on a part of their body, depending on where they choose and when said, these numbers are in Spanish (such as uno/primera when translated is one/first) The uniform for the guys is a white jacket (again with the "or whatever that's called") with the schools' coat of arms and a pair of black pants and the girls is the same except they wear skirts (duh). As you have noticed, the uniforms of the Arrancars and the Shinigamis are exact opposites, the only difference is that the Arrancars' tie are color coded differently due to their different ranks:

Espada- black

Arrancar- red

The reason for these weird ranks, uniforms etc. are based on the heads' on whims. But the reason of the separation of the two sides is completely logical. Shinigamis are the vampires who made a promise when they entered the school that they shall never kill another human but only take a portion of their blood or kill animals, while the Arrancars are free to kill once they are released from the school but they are only allowed 1 human each month.

But they have one thing in common based on opinion, if a vampire finds his/her mate, that is the only person whom they could drink from. It is their choice to kill their mate or not, though this is a very rare incident due to all the passion. This passion is a result to the fact that vampires can only have 1 mate in their entire everlasting lifetime regardless of kind, gender or race.

The way they do this is not by sexual intercourse alone but also by drinking each others' blood. And as I have explained, it doesn't matter if their partner is vampire, human, werewolf, man, woman, Japanese, Spanish or any other gender, race or kind.

But one thing not to forget is that their outer looks are undoubtedly gorgeous, the only reason for this is to hide the ugliness of their soul.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like most of you have noticed, this is just a prologue as not to confuse any of you with the facts. Oh and the thing with repeating the fact about mating is to remind you that their mate can be anyone. Oh, and sorry if anyone felt offended with the race thing, I just did that to reduce the thoughts of racism.**


	2. Jealousy

**Author's Note: I can't believe I updated 2 chapters in 1 day! I deserve the world's biggest cookie! Wow I am soo like…... Hehehe, feel free to ignore me.**

Disclaimer: When you see the word disclaimer, try to put 2 and 2 together, kay?

* * *

_We are_  
_We are the shaken _  
_We are the monsters _  
_Underneath your bed_  
_Believe what you read_

_We are_  
_We are mistaken _  
_We are the voices _  
_Inside your head_  
_Believe what you see_

_It came as no surprise_  
_You bring me back to life _  
_Believe me_  
_"You bleed for me, I'll bleed for you"_  
_I caught you walking through walls_  
_Drowned with applause_  
_From the world that makes me crazy_

_-Monster by Matchbook Romance_

* * *

In front of the gates of Karakura Academy, you would be able to see large crowd of students waiting to be freed from the school to hunt. As the gates opened, their fangs grew and they escaped with speed as fast as light. There were only a few students left, and among those students were Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki. Oh, and did I forget to mention they were making out in a very secluded place?

"Mmmm. Ichi…" ,Renji moaned into the kiss he and Ichigo shared.

"Renji, we have to go, it's feeding time." ,Ichigo said as he pushed the large body away from him.

"That's what I've been telling you, if you just agree to become my mate, we never have to feed from anyone else except each other. Plus, we can spend all the free time doing other things." ,Renji said as he squeezed Ichigo's ass and gave him a seductive smirk.

"I'm sorry Renji, but I don't think that I'm ready for that kind of commitment yet." ,Ichigo said as he gave his boyfriend for 2 years, a weak, apologetic smile.

"Fine, but we have to hurry before everything's gone." ,Renji said with a disappointed voice. In case you were wondering, Renji's been asking Ichigo to be his mate for about 3 months already. To tell you the truth, Ichigo just had this gut feeling that told him to wait and see if Renji and he were sure about this. He silently cursed this feeling from preventing him to be forever bonded with his love. But this feeling had saved him many times, like when he was almost killed by a wolf. So he just trusts it, for now.

As Karakura's most known couple left the school, unbeknownst to them, a pair of cyan eyes watched them from the top of the Arrancars' building, well actually, his attention was more on the orange haired teen.

"I swear, Renji Abarai, I will steal the berry from you." , the blue haired Espada said as he exited the roof top on his way to ask the other Espada for help to find anything that would break the two apart, leaving Ichigo to Grimmjow for the taking.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this was super short, I just want to cut each part so there'll be more chapters. Gomen once again. Thanks to this quote/lyrics, I feel tempted to play Guitar Hero III. (I don't own that either T-T.)**


	3. Allies and Vizards

****

Author's Note: Hi people, hope you didn't abandon me yet! I just wanna thank you all for the reviews and support you've given me. I felt guilty seeing that I didn't update my most popular story. I hope I made it long enough and that it's not to awful because I did this in a rush.

_

* * *

_

_I am a world before I am a man  
__I was a creature before I could stand_  
_I will remember before I forget_  
_Before I forget that_

_I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm_  
_I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt_  
_Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions_  
_I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles_

_-Before I Forget by Slipknot_

_

* * *

_

"Szayel, need your help with something.", Grimmjow said as he entered the Espada's private lounging room. All the high ranking people had their own personal lounging area the Espada, Captains and Lieutenants.

"With what, a plan to get Ichigo Kurosaki?", Szayel replied with amusement in his voice as he rose a slender pink brow and looked up from his laptop.

"Yeah, and how the fuck do you know?", Grimmjow questioned who was a bit surprised with the science geek's knowledge on his "interest" on the boy.

"Oh please, even a moron could see your liking to the boy. Not that I'm saying you're not a moron.", answered Ulquiorra while Nnoitora snickered behind his hand.

The bluenette was bristling with rage at the comment, but when he remembered his purpose for coming here, he faced the pink haired Espada and asked him, "So do you know anything or do you have a plan?"

To tell you the truth, all of the Espada present were quite shocked at how Grimmjow was able to suppress his rage and they realized that the Sexta was serious about this. Szayel, being the first to snap out of his shock then answered him, "Nothing so far but I'll keep my eyes out."

Grimmjow then gave him a curt nod, muttered thanks under his breath and left.

Right after he left, Nnoitora, who was obviously amused with the situation declared, "I bet he's gonna get berry-head in a month. What do you bet Ulquiorra?"

"I don't participate in childish acts such as these.", Ulquiorra said, all the while not looking up from his book.

"Fine, prick. Anyone else wanna bet?", Nnoitora asked as he transferred his attention from the pale vampire to the money being placed on the coffee table.

Grimmjow on the other hand, was on his way to his dorm room to think about his plan of action, when suddenly, a pale hand yanked him to a separate hallway.

The vampire struggled a bit but when he saw who it was he relaxed a bit, only a bit. The one responsible for this was Hichigo Shirosaki. Hichigo is known as a very strong vampire who used to be an Espada but then became a Vizard.

Vizards are those vampires who are neutral, neither Arrancar or Shinigami. They are few in number but the people of Vizard are some of the strongest in Karakura history.

They also live inside the academy but they do not attend classes, their job is to prevent any student from getting out and preventing any outsiders from getting in.

Most Vizards do not make contact with the other people, it stayed that way until 3 years ago, the same time Ichigo transferred. You see, Hichigo used to live with his father, Zangestsu, before he attended Karakura. Ichigo was Hichigo's cousin, though most people thought they were twins. One year, Hichigo's dad got a job in Brazil, so he had to stay with Ichigo and study in his school for a whole year. He then saw how the other kids bullied Ichigo because of his hair and he also saw how his cousin fought against them. Ever since then, Hichigo has always been protective of Ichigo and has called him "King" due to an admiration of some sort.

A few years later, Hichigo went to Karakura and joined the Vizards. When he found out Ichigo was also going to Karakura, he asked him to join the Vizards but soon found out that Ichigo's dad enrolled him in the Shinigamis. But that didn't stop Hichigo, he often visited Ichigo to see how he saw doing, and if someone dared hurt him, they would often be found fatally injured the next day.

Back to the present, Grimmjow was a bit frightened and confused as to why the powerful vampire was here.

"Grimmjow right?", Hichigo asked while Grimmjow just nodded.

"I know you're interested in my cuz.", he said as Grimmjow turned a bit pale. Did I forget to mention that because of the albino's possessiveness, he didn't let anyone touch Ichigo, it took Renji a year to get Hichigo to let him date Ichigo.

"Yeah, what of it?", Grimmjow asked trying to let his fear not seep through.

"Don't worry. I'll help you.", he said with a wicked grin. The Sexta was confused as to why the Vizard was willing to help him.

Hichigo apparently saw his confusion in his face for he answered, "I can sense something's wrong in their relationship. Plus, I think King deserves someone better and I like you. But if you hurt him, I swear, you won't live to see the next sunrise."

Grimmjow nearly pissed in his pants because of the malice in his voice, but nonetheless, he was pretty glad that he had more allies in his quest. But due to curiosity he asked, "But how can you help me?"

Hichigo merely chuckled and grinned showing his white canines before saying, "You'll see. I'll meet you again tomorrow."

After that last sentence, he walked away from the Espada, into the shadows. When Grimmjow blinked, he noticed that the chalk white Vizard was gone, how he did it was past him. Once a few moments passed, Grimmjow shook his head to remove any more traces of shock and headed back to his original path going to the dorm room to continue contemplating on his plan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please review so I'll update! I just noticed my love for rock songs. Anyway, please give me suggestion and of course…R&R!**


	4. First Phase

**Author's Note: Ahh! It's good to see you again! *hugs all reviewers* Thanks for the reviews and favs! The internet's down _again _so I decided to update this! I know, not the greatest reason right, but at least I updated! I dedicate this chappie to all my reviewers and also, to CrystalMoon23's Strawberries and Vampires. A very good fic I tell you, a very good fic, I suggest you read it.**

Disclaimer: I know I don't own anything so don't rub it in my face! T-T

**Okay, now on to the story~**

* * *

_Sugar into Salt  
__**Day into night  
**__**The living into the dead  
**__And finally,  
__Dark blue turns into gold_

_- Claude, Alois' Butler, from Kuroshitsuji_

* * *

Ichigo was staring intently at one of his textbooks on which they were having a test on tomorrow.

_Whenever the sun is up, a vampire's body is able to adjust  
__and turn humanlike, therefore incorporating most of its traits.  
__But after the sun has set, the vampires have a mutilation of some  
__sort, and are able to move their bodies to its full potential.  
__But no matter day or night, the only things that can kill  
__a vampire are either a wooden stake to the heart, being beheaded  
__or the death of…._

The words suddenly became blurry to Ichigo's vision as his orange head started dropping along with the chocolate brown eyes. And as he was about to go to la-la land, a strong knock on his door startled him out of his seat.

Unbeknownst to many, Shiro always thought his plans ahead of time. He always thought of the pros and cons, the steps, and of course, how it will benefit him.

Now he was on his first item on his To Do list which was, talk to Ichi and see if he has any doubts about his relationship. And with his goal in mind, he knocked on the door with a strong white fist, not knowing the startle he caused for his cousin.

He heard shuffling and a small string of curses, and after a few more seconds, the strawberry came out with his hair disheveled and with bags under his eyes.

The albino vampire chuckled at how the strawberry looked and said, "You sure are a sight for sore eyes, Ichi."

The said Ichi glared daggers at him and spat out, "Fuck you, Shiro."

Just as he was about to close the door, a foot prevented him from doing so. Shiro said in a semi-amused and mock hurt voice, "Aww.. My cuz doesn't even want to talk to me?"

Ichigo just sighed knowing he couldn't get rid of the nuisance. So instead, he opened the door for the vizard and said in a sarcastic voice, "And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise."

"Well, first of all I'm here to check up on you." The vizard said with an unusual tone of caring and endearment which matched the look in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just like every other week that you "check-up" on me." Ichigo replied with the roll of his eyes. But Shire knew better, he knew that the orange headed vampire only did that as a defense mechanism to hide his true feelings.

After a silence settled upon the room- one that was not tense but full of unspoken emotions- Ichigo resumed "What else are you here for, Shiro?"

And all of a sudden, a mask of seriousness was plastered over the albino's usual grin. "How's your relationship going? Pineapple not doing anything unacceptable to you is he?"

The berry all but spluttered at the bluntness and suddenness of the question and quickly replied "Of course not! Shiro! And if he ever does, do you really think I'd simply follow whatever he wants like a love-struck fool?"

Golden and black eyes did not look convinced as they narrowed but Shiro still raised his two pale hands and defended "Okay, okay. I get it. He's being good. Anyway, where were you this during feeding time? I didn't see you with the others."

Tan cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and Ichigo scratched the back of his orange tresses and said softly "Well…actually…Renji and I got a bit caught up in something."

Shiro's lips widened in a large grin that could gobble you up in one bite while his expressive eyes remained passive "Oh really? A bit caught up huh? A bit caught up with what Ichi? Studying? Or rather studying each other's anatomy?"

The soft shade of pink magically transformed into a whole new shade of red and he hastily answered. "Oh God! Not that kind of thing Shiro! I'm not even ready for that kind of thing yet! He was just asking me to be his mate again!"

Realizing what he said, Ichigo covered his mouth with the palm of his hand and begged that Shiro didn't hear that last part.

Unluckily for Ichigo, fate wasn't on his side and Shiro's eyes did pick up that last part and his entire demeanor changed- his body tensed like a tightly coiled spring, his eyes hardened like metal that could easily pierce you and his fists balled up, poised to hit something at any second.

"What did you say?" He asked in a tone dripping with blood.

"N-nothing!" His colored counterpart weakly denied.

"That shit-head's forcing you to become his mate?" Shiro shouted out while jumping, and toppling his chair over in the process.

"No! He's not forcing me! He's just asking! And it's my choice who's mate I'll be! Now will you just calm the fuck down!" Ichigo yelled back with just as much fury.

After releasing his anger in a few haggard breaths, the now sedated Shiro picked up his chair and sat on it once more. "Yes, it's your choice Ichi. But you do know that I give a damn about your life?"

Ichigo just gave a meek nod as the other continued "So, did you say yes?

He averted his chocolate brown eyes to something else as he said curtly "No."

Wanting to get more information, Shiro continued to interrogate "Why?"

Patience running thin, Ichigo answered snappily, "I'm not ready, okay? And something's telling me that I should wait."

Almost letting out a grin of triumph at getting the answer he wanted, Shiro just smoothly replied, "No need to get defensive now."

Looking at the white and black rimmed clock on the former's room, the later let out a low whistle and announced to the other, "That late already? I best be on my way back now."

Once the two finished giving each other their goodnight's and Shiro started to leave, he turned back to Ichigo who stared fixing up his stuff "I'm really happy you're waiting cuz. Take your time. You will be with your mate for the rest of your life after all."

And with that, the door closed; closing not only the room, but also the relationship of Ichigo and Renji. Yes, Shiro has succeeded in his first phase. Now, nothing can stop him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have entered a whole new unit so I just realized how hard it is to adjust so I hope you all understand why I'm usually disappearing from the face of FFN. Plus, all our teachers are pressuring us because we're the "cream class" whatever that means.**

**But my life has good news as well. I've entered a literary writing class that will hopefully improve my writing and whatnot. I do hope I get better. ^_^;**


	5. Foresight

**Author's Note: Holy effing sh-. It's been a year. O_O I never realized how long it's been until I read the AN of my last chapter. TT-TT I have no excuses. Feel free to leave now. :'''(( Enough of my dramatics now… Here's my Christmas gift to all of my readers who probably feel like running a proverbial stake through me right now :))**

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the creator of Bleach in any way.

* * *

_There is no such thing as monsters_

_Humans just label the unknown,_

_As these, so called monsters_

_Monsters in humans have grown._

_ ~ Another poem made by yours truly, MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan_

* * *

As the rays of the sun slithered between the blinds, they rested on the sleeping face of one Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki. The said face, despite its sleeping state, was scrunched up in discomfort; brows furrowed together, and lips curled up in an angry snarl. His chest started heaving up and down as the rest of his body started struggling against the invisible force of his dream.

All of a sudden, his eyelids opened to reveal a pair of chocolate brown eyes with panic rapidly swimming in them. Looking around his room, Ichigo finally realized that he was in no real danger. His muscles finally began to relax and his breathing evened out.

"What the fuck," the teen muttered after a few more minutes of silence once he realized that he can't even remember the dream that caused such anxiety within him.

Shaking off the strange feeling, Ichigo then set his feet on the surface of the floor and began making his way through his usual routine: piss, take a bath, brush his teeth, and freshen up. Thankfully, he was able to get ready by 7 am.

* * *

Heading towards the mesh hall which is 3 floors below his own, the student felt that there was something _off _with that day. It was the same feeling he had when being with Renji, except more subdued, yet more urgent. It was as if something life-changing was slowly happening under his very nose.

Caught up in his daydreaming, Ichigo didn't notice the rather large build a few feet in front of him, so in a matter of seconds, he had fallen flat on his ass while the other stumbled back.

Cursing his own stupidity, Ichigo quickly stood and began apologising to the "victim", "Shit, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention –"

But before he could continue rambling, a soft chuckle cut him off. Raising his head, Ichigo finally caught a glimpse of dark eyes, though you couldn't really tell with the half-hooded eyes threatening to fall on them. After some further observation, Ichigo also noticed that the other man had shoulder-length, wavy brown hair, a white blazer, and more importantly, a black tie.

"It's fine. But next time, don't daydream in the middle of this stampede , okay?" The guy said before leaving with a yawn.

Ichigo then started making his way to the table where Shiro, Rukia, and his other friends sat. Yet as he continued weaving his way through the many students walking about, he could feel the piercing feeling at his back, coming all the way from two pairs of eyes: cyan and black.

"You're right kitty-cat, strawberry does look pretty fuckable up close," Stark muttered giving the teen a whole body once-over, "and from a far as well."

Said kitty-cat on the other hand gave his companion a menacing growl, accompanied with the presentation of his canine-like fangs; though one can never be sure if that reaction was brought on by the "pet name" or from possessiveness. "Fuck off, Stark."

The elder espada just gave a hearty chuckle attracting the attention of some passing students before turning away from the mesh hall together with a handful of Grimmjow's jacket in hand. "Come on _**kitty cat**_, no need to get all bitter now. Besides, we have a meeting up with Aizen in a few minutes."

While the two espadas left the room, another group of students were mumbling amongst themselves when Ichigo approached them.

"Do you know who you just bumped into?! Do you know who you just conversed with?!" exclaimed Rukia the second Ichigo sat down.

"Actually I don't. But judging from the color of his tie and blazer and from your unceasing fangirling, I'm guessing it's an espada?" the teen said nonchalantly while lazily munch on his blood pie –_blech, blood my ass._

Rukia's purple-tinted eyes then flashed dangerously and in an instant, she and Ichigo were face-to-face while she held him by the scruff of his shirt, "That wasn't just _any_ espada. That was Starkk! Numero Uno, espada! Practically the most powerful! As in, "I can beat you up with my eyes closed" powerful!"

"Okay, okay! I get it," the captured victim exclaimed while holding his hands up in a sign of forgiveness.

"Stupid, ignorant boys…" Rukia muttered as she released him and sat down, grumbling about why it couldn't be her that collided and talked with Stark.

"I honestly don't get what your deal is with those demons," said a voice from outside of the group.

Heads turned towards the newcomer and they were met with the presence of Renji. When Ichigo noticed that Rukia was about to start another one of her angry tirades, he quickly intervenes, "Ren, if you haven't noticed we're all kind of demons here."

His boyfriend immediately snorted and plopped down on the seat beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Naïve little Ichi, we may all be born as demons, we at least us shinigamis try to conform to the ways of the good while those bastards just give in to their animalistic desires. Why are you suddenly defending them all of a sudden now?"

Before anyone else could speak, Shiro swiftly interrupted, "As much as I'd like to hear this _lovely _debate on who is the lesser of evils, I was just wondering where you have been pineapple head?"

Both at the question and at Shiro's knowing look, Renji tensed up a bit before chocking out, "I was just handing in my make-up exam to K-Kuchiki-sensei. Y-You know, the one I failed."

Most of the occupants of their table just shrugged at the response and returned to their food while Shiro's golden eyes narrowed suspiciously and Ichigo's in confusion.

"_So that's it, eh," _though Shiro.

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's where I decided to cut it. So, I'm just happy that I was able to update again. =)))**

**P.S. This is the 2nd longest chapter to date, right after Chapter 4. So I hope you all enjoyed it! ^_^**

**Until next time! And hopefully that isn't next year again.**


End file.
